Green as the Amazon
by SortItOut
Summary: Based on this prompt from the ficathon, "Sloan is exactly the kind of woman Will likes. When Mac sees Sloan and Will growing closer, what if she doesn't realize that he sees her as a sister?" Post 1x10.
1. Chapter 1

I saw this prompt from Lilacmermaid (hope you like this BTW ) on LJ, "_Sloan is exactly the kind of woman Will likes. When Mac sees Sloan and Will growing closer, what if she doesn't realize that he sees her as a sister?" _ And all of a sudden instead of writing my _WIP,_ I was writing this instead. For now this is a one shot, but I do have a little idea for an epilogue if there is an interest. This takes place a few months after 1x10. Enjoy!

**Green as the Amazon**

Mackenzie just hadn't been feeling herself these days. She knew it was beginning to take its toll at work. She was being short with the staff. She kept snapping at the interns. She knew she was being moody and she just couldn't seem to control it. For Mac, the newsroom was like a delicate ecosystem and something felt terribly off balance. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly.

Then Mac walked into Will's office and it hit her what had been bothering her. There was Sloan sitting across from Will, again. She was once again interrupting a witty conversation Sloan and Will were having about some economic thing she didn't quite follow.

Will and Sloan, they were ones mucking up the ecosystem, planting the metaphorical nonnative trees. For the last month or so it seemed like Mac kept finding Sloan exactly in the spot she was right then. Every time Sloan and Will just seemed so comfortable together. Well suited, even. She didn't know why their talking bothered her, but the rapidly pounding heart and the twist in her gut told her it definitely did.

* * *

Later, with the craziness of the show behind her, Mac contemplated everything she has been pushing down in order to get through the work day. She was safely tucked in her bed and now was the time to think. She needed to figure out why Sloan and Will being friendlier troubled her so much.

It wasn't that Sloan and Will were together excessively, just those little chit chat sessions Mac kept noticing. At least she thought that was the extent of it anyway.

It wasn't that Will and Sloan were doing anything inappropriate when she found them together either. It is not like they were whispering close, or even mildly flirting, no nothing like that.

Finally, Mac decides that it was the way _**she**_ felt like she was the one interrupting_** them**_. Will and Sloan just seemed so relaxed with each other while they rattled off economic mumbo jumbo. It's why Mac left as fast as she could when Sloan was there because she had nothing to contribute to the conversation. Mac didn't realize how many times she used her precious spare minutes at work to go into Will's office looking to talk, or joke, or if she was feeling particularly indignant fight, until it seemed he was too busy to always interact on her timetable. And wasn't that always her and Will's problem? They were always on two completely different timetables. He was in love and she was unsure. She was in love and he was too hurt. Mac thought that her and Will might have had another shot a few months ago. Since nothing had happened he was obviously not on the same page as her. Maybe, this was why.

Mac knew she was being ridiculous feeling this feeling she refused to label as jealousy, even if she couldn't think of another adjective to describe it. She had no claim on Will anymore. Sloan was her good friend and she wouldn't do that. Sloan knew too much about the saga of Mac and Will to ever start anything beyond friendship with him, right? Nothing would ever happen between them. They were just friends. Nothing was happening and it never would. It was Sloan and Will, for god sakes. They were both just two brilliant, attractive, single people with similar interests seemingly getting closer every day. Oh hell. This was not good.

Mac tried to tell herself she was being absurd and she just needed to let it go.

The sleepless night that followed proved that Mac's head and heart would rather dwell on it.

* * *

It's Friday. Will was there at Hang Chews with most of the crew after the show. Surprise, surprise, it had been Sloan's cajoling that got Will to agree to come out tonight. Mac didn't realize how much she enjoyed being the only woman who could change Will's mind about little things like this, until it looked like she wasn't anymore. This gloomy feeling of upcoming doom did not exactly start Mac's night off right.

Not that Will and Sloan seemed to notice. No, the wonder twins were too busy sitting in a corner together debating something they both seemed to find engaging. Mac was too far away from them to hear exactly what the conversation was about, but there was this spark in Sloan's eyes while she debated Will that Mac was obsessing on. She couldn't really see Will's face from her angle. Mac found herself silently praying that Will was less involved than Sloan seemed to be. The thought of him having the same look on his face as when she debated something passionately with Will made her want to hurl the empty barstool next to her in their general vicinity.

She wouldn't of course.

She didn't even want to hurt them.

They were after all her best girlfriend and the love of her life, respectively.

That was also exactly the problem.

Mac was just so damn frustrated. Her brain kept swinging violently back and forth between saying she was crazy for thinking something more might be happening between Will and Sloan. To then berating herself because even if Will and Sloan did get together, she had no right to be hurt about it. It was Mac's betrayal that had broken her and Will apart in the first place. She shouldn't begrudge him happiness with a nice woman years later. Even if that happiness was with her only female friend and they all worked together.

She was being selfish. She loved both of them. They were good people, if they could make something work. Then she would mentally cut in that she was an idiot for worrying over something that hadn't even happened. That might not happen ever, hopefully. The sounds of Sloan's echoing laughter followed by Will's familiar chuckle didn't do anything to help ease her mind.

* * *

In retrospect, Mac might tell you that the way she proceeded to down her practically full martini in one swallow was the first big mistake she made that night.

The second would be joining the other staff members at the other side of the bar when they all started yelling "_shots_" 30 seconds later.

Then in short order Mac proceeded to forget every lesson she had ever learned about mixing different alcohols.

She happily began to drink anything the young staff eagerly put in front of her.

There was something about a kamikaze.

That was followed by a bright red apple tasting thing.

Mac thought the next shot had the word nipple in it, but she couldn't be sure. Her head felt a little too stuffed with cotton to learn anything new at that point.

Mac was feeling good. Screw them. She didn't need Will or Sloan. She had her team. She was being an awesome boss and bonding with them. This was the first night of the rest of her life, or something like that. What Mac was most definitely not doing is going on a drinking binge because her best friend and her Will were still secluded and completely oblivious to her presence even though they were all in the same bar.

Oh, who was Mac kidding? Certainly not herself. She was going to end up miserable and alone and have to fake a smile as she watched Sloan and Will slow dance as some famous musician sang live at their wedding. Mac would then have to sit back and watch as Will had a late in life baby or maybe even two. Sloan was young and fit. She could theoretically pop out children for years to come. They would probably name all their kids after some historical economic figures Mac had never heard of before.

Oh God, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She would have to quit her job and move because of Will, again.

Her brain kept going until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Will before she even looked up into his concerned face.

"Are you okay, Mac? I was watching you and you looked a little out of it." Will asked.

"I am fine."

"You don't look it." Will insisted.

Something about seeing Will's stupidly handsome face looking so genuinely concerned made Mac inexplicably angry.

"You know just what to say to a girl, Billy. Just go back to your Sloan. Leave me alone."

"Sloan left. She even waved goodbye to you. And what do you mean my Sloan?" Will wondered.

"I just meant go back to her."

Mac really didn't want to get into it. She knew if she said anything about her actual problem it would not end well for her. The words ultimate betrayal, Brian, and where do you get off, would come flying out of his mouth so very fast.

"Your tone is suggesting that is not all you mean. Also, that is not all that you said." Will countered.

"What are you a sadist, Will? Trying to make me say it! It's not enough that I have to sit back and watch it happen."

"Now I am really confused. Say what? Watch what happen? How much exactly have you had to drink, Mac?" Will asked.

Mac watched Will look over at the empty shot glasses around her and she instantly became even more defensive. She then looked at the remaining staff members. Yep, all eyes were on her and Will. Shit, this was not good.

"What do you even care?" She returned her tone softer but still defiant.

"Well that rebellious teenaged answer and all these glasses around you paint the picture for me. You know, Mac it is getting pretty late. I will walk you home. The fresh air will be good for us both."

"I can get home on my own!" Mac returned no longer paying attention to her volume.

"I know, Mac." Will gently reminded.

When Will noticed the staff staring at them, he just took over. He grabbed her purse and jacket off the bar. He held out her coat for her to put on like he knew she would acquiesce. It made Mac want to protest all the more. However, she was so tired, and she had to admit she had drunk more than normal. This scene that she started wouldn't end well if they both stayed where they were. Will was right fresh air would be good for her. Walking alone this late in the city from a bar probably wouldn't be the smartest move. Mac might want to throw things at him at the moment, but she knew Will would get her home safe. Especially since Lonny was around here somewhere. She stood up, sighed, and slipped into her jacket. Will's hands smoothed her back for a second. Then Will and Mac slipped out of the bar. They didn't even say good bye to anyone. They didn't talk themselves. They were on the sidewalk for a few minutes. Will waited until Lonny gave them a little space ensuring he couldn't hear their conversation before he finally broke the silence.

"So Mac, want to tell me what all that was about back there?"

"Not really." Mac retorted.

"It's a couple of pretty big accusations to just forget."

"Will, please leave it alone. It is none of my business. I know that." Mac pleaded.

"You said it. Of course it's your business."

It seemed like Will was genuinely confused about what was going on, but he was just too damn intelligent to not know what she was talking about. Maybe, that was what compelled her to say what she said next.

"You idiot, I mean you and Sloan…." Mac trailed off. Yeah, that was a mistake.

"Sloan?" Will asked.

Mac could almost see the gears turning in his head as Will processed the information, "Mac, what exactly do you think is happening between Sloan and I?"

"Nothing." Mac answered, and then quietly added, "Yet."

"Are you kidding me? Sloan and I? As in a relationship?"

"I don't know about a relationship exactly."

"Have you gone officially insane? Sloan is way too young for me. She is like an annoying but funny kid sister."

"Really?" Mac questioned. Uh oh. There might have been a small chance she had overreacted.

"Are you really questioning me about this? What kind of man do you think I am? Besides all the other reasons she is your good friend. That's just wrong. I would never do that."

Will was pissed and Mac was feeling more and more contrite by the minute. She had screwed this one up royally.

"I am sorry, Will. You two just seemed so friendly lately. She is always in your office and-"

"You want to know what her and I talk about besides economics? You." Will cut Mac off. His indignant tone let Mac know she shouldn't bother trying to talk over him. "Yep that is right, Mackenzie, you."

"Why do you all of a sudden need to talk economics and me, with Sloan of all people?" Mac couldn't help but ask.

"Well, if you must know and it appears that you must. I have been seeing Habib and he said I should make more of an effort to have friends at work. I looked around the office and well Sloan was one of the few people around here I could stand, so I picked her."

"You can't have a conversation with me?" Mac couldn't help the flutter of her eyelashes as she questioned Will.

"He told me to make new friends, Mac." Will sighed.

"But I am your friend? Right?"

"Yes, of course you're my friend."

"So back to this you and Sloan talking about me business…"

"I shouldn't tell you at all after you thought I wanted to date a fetus. However, I am feeling generous tonight. It was nothing bad or personal. It is just that she and I have you in common. She really does love you, Mac. She has made it pretty clear she thinks I am idiot for not snapping you back up. On occasion she has even tried to do a little unsubtle match making between you and I."

"She has?"

"One time she um, implied that you and I would both be a lot happier if we provided each other with 'stress relief'. Mostly though, she just sings your praises. One time Sloan literally asked me if I had noticed how amazing your legs looked in that black skirt with the lace trim you like to wear." Will explained laughing a little as he went.

"Well, that is just borderline sexual harassment." Mac laughed. Then she pushed her luck a little further asking him, "And did you agree?"

"What do you think? I described the skirt to you didn't I? Does that sound like I was disinterested?" Will said with a raised brow.

"You can't just say it? Throw a girl a bone."

"Mac, come on you know I have always thought you had incredible legs. You have a great well, everything. You're beautiful."

"I really am a fucking idiot." Mac sighed.

How in the world was there was ever a point in her life when she didn't know how much she loved the man in front of her?

Will and Mac were now in front of her building. He stopped and turned to look at her as he responded, "No you aren't. I think the alcohol is making you a little maudlin tonight, Mac."

"No, I really am. For being jealous when I have no right, and for what turned out to be nothing. Mostly I am an idiot for ever giving you up in the first place."

"Are you so drunk that if I kissed you I would be taking advantage?" Will asked.

"You're going to kiss me?"

What was happening tonight? Mac must be even drunker than she thought. An hour ago she was convinced Will and Sloan were going to have perfect babies who went to Harvard. Now Will was offering, or she thought he was offering, something she thought was lost forever.

"Well, I was thinking about it. I have been working with Habib on some other issues as well-"

Mac didn't need to hear anything else. She pounced. Her lips landed on his mid-word. Will was always one to catch on quickly. His arms wrapped fully around Mac engulfing her petite body. Her hands landed on the back of his neck trying to pull him even closer while she kissed him. Mac was completely focused on every second of what was happening between them. Registering every small move of his hands on her back, of the way he took her lower lip between his, or even the soft brush of his nose against her cheek. She never wanted to pull back. Eventually, Will broke the embrace.

"You know I kept expecting you to tell me I had no right to be jealous. To bring up Brian, but you didn't. Oh crap, I am drunk. I didn't really mean to say that. What a great thing for me to bring up right now. Damn it! There I go ruining things before they even start with us." Mac still a little breathless from the kiss had spoken before thinking.

Will lightly grabbed her wrists to prevent her from completely detangling herself from him as she shied away from him.

"Mac, I understand. I do. I don't want us to be two people who hurt each other anymore, okay? At the very least let's not do it on purpose. After bringing Brian in to write that story, knowing how you would feel about it, and well frankly some other assumptions I made I would rather not get into right now. Anyway, I felt like a total ass. I told myself I was going to try to stop doing that childish shit with you."

"What does this mean?"

"It means I want to have a longer real talk with you about us but I would prefer it be tomorrow without alcohol involved."

"Really? Good things?" Mac asked with wide eyes and a slight smile.

"Yes," Will confirmed smiling back at her.

Will leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering a little before eventually letting go of her wrists.

"Sweet dreams, Mac."

"Oh they will be." Mac smiled.

Will patted her on the back signaling it was time to go. She made her way up the stairs with a bounce in her step. She wasn't surprised when she turned around at the door and Will was still outside waiting to make sure she got in okay. Just as she was turning away she saw Lonny walk up to him laughing at him. Opps. She had forgotten he was there. Guess Lonny got a little bit of a show. Mac didn't care. Will had kissed her! She almost wanted to call Sloan and thank her right then, despite the late hour. Who knew when Will would have gotten up the courage to do what he just did without Mac misinterpreting everything between him and Sloan? Sloan deserved more than a thank you.

Tomorrow, she would send Sloan flowers or a fruit arrangement or something.

Tomorrow, she would talk to Will.

Tomorrow would be good.


	2. Epilogue

_**A/N:**__ A huge, giant, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate each of them and they made me write this in a timely manner, for sure. This is just a little addition/epilogue of almost total fluff and silliness. I had fun writing this one and am thinking of looking for another prompt to fill soon. Let me know what you think about this, thanks for reading __._

* * *

The very next afternoon Sloan walked into Mac's office. She was carrying a fancy tin in one hand, and a half eaten cookie in the other, as she used her backside to push open Mac's cracked office door. Mac watched with amusement from her desk at Sloan's elaborate entrance.

"Come in," Mac joked to Sloan who was already making herself comfortable by plopping down in a chair. "Sure, make yourself comfortable."

"Mac, these cookies are delicious but you know my birthday is in like four months." Sloan said without preamble.

"They're a thank you." Mac explained.

"Right, okay. But for what?"

"For being you."

Mac had sort of forgotten about the part where if she sent Sloan something to say thank you it meant she would have to explain to her what had happened. If Mac could help it she didn't want to get into it. It was just so embarrassing and it didn't exactly show that Mac had a 100 percent faith in her friend. Which it turns out she should have, hence why she sent the cookies in the first place.

"Are you hitting on me?" Sloan wondered.

Mac laughed. "No, I talked to Will last night."

"You can't possibly expect me to understand what we are talking about, right?"

"He said you have been pleading my case so to speak."

There that might be enough without going into the gory details. When her and Will talked over breakfast (_and talked they had, so much so that Mac was still playing catch up at work hours later_) he told her he wanted to tell people that they had reconciled. He didn't want their new beginning to start in secret. Mackenzie agreed wholeheartedly.

"Plead your case? Wait- Oh my god, did something happen between you two last night?" Sloan pieced together.

Mackenzie bit her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes smiling, as she shook her head confirming everything for Sloan without a word.

"-The one night I leave early. I missed it. I miss everything! Now I just have to hear about it the next day like a chump."

"Sloan, it's not like Will and I made out on the karaoke stage at the bar. It was private. You wouldn't have seen anything good."

"All I am getting out of that is that you two totally made out."

"What are we thirteen?" Mac responded with an eye roll.

"If you didn't want me to ask about all of this you shouldn't have sent me these heavenly cookies." Sloan retorted before taking another bite of the one in her hand. "So spill. I need details."

"Let's just say last night left me with two things. One was a pretty awful headache this morning. Shots are for the young and stupid, Sloan."

"Come on Kenzie get there. Who cares what you drank, get to the goods."

"Impatient. The second thing I obtained was a new boyfriend or well a new/old boyfriend. Well, technically I didn't get the official boyfriend part until Will and I spoke this morning."

"You're with Will! I was really beginning to think I would see locust descend on the city before you two managed to figure out all your bullshit." Sloan happily exclaimed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Mac sarcastically replied.

"So I know I have been pretty obvious with Will about my pro you stance, but why did he tell you about it?" Sloan wondered.

Oh, crap. Mac really had hoped the question and answer part of this meeting was over.

"Um, let's just call it a misunderstanding." Mac hedged.

"No, let's just tell me everything instead." Sloan returned.

"Sloan," Mac almost whined.

"Mackenzie," Sloan mimicked.

"Can't we just leave it at that?"

"Again, you should have thought about that before you bought these cookies."

"It wasn't exactly my finest hour. Go ask Will." Mac hastily suggested as she felt her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Okay." Sloan agreed immediately calling her bluff.

"Oh no, please don't do that. Who knows what his version of events would be."

Will had teased her a bit this morning about her false assumptions about him and Sloan. The word ridiculous came up a lot. She didn't want to bring him into this.

"Then I guess you should tell me."

"Fine, you and Will have gotten closer recently." Mac began.

"Oh yeah, I guess we have. Wait, Kenzie did you think Will and I-"

Mackenzie cringed as she saw the light bulb go off in Sloan's head.

"Eww, No. Mac. Will is like my annoying but funny older brother. Shit, or even dad maybe."

"Will said pretty much the same thing. I wouldn't mention the dad part to him though that would probably bum him out."

"Seriously, Mackenzie regardless of whatever familial role I would cast him in, I would never do that to you. He is so off limits, we are friends. I feel like I should be pissed at you for thinking I would, but for some reason I find the whole thing pretty funny in an absurd sort of way."

"I am happy I can amuse you. I am sorry, really. I knew you wouldn't do something like that either. I did. I just got a little carried away, matters of the heart and all that, and well the alcohol didn't exactly help matters." Mac sincerely explained.

"Well, actually if it ended with you and Will back together, it kind of did help."

"True."

Just then the ladies were interrupted by the very man they had been discussing. Will entered Mac's office and just like Sloan he didn't bother knocking.

"Oh hey Sloan didn't think you'd be in here." Will said.

"So McAvoy, finally punched life in the balls and went for it." Sloan said as she stood up to meet Will and patted him on the back like a football coach might.

"I am assuming you told her." Will asked looking at Mac who smiled and nodded. Mac couldn't seem to stop smiling. Her joy turned into full blown laughter after Will turned to address Sloan. "That is not exactly how that expression goes, Sloan. It is usually more of a grab than a punch."

"I am pretty sure it's a punch," Sloan retorted. Grabbing her cookie tin off the desk, "Well, I guess this saves me a trip. After this I was about to go see why you sent me a wine and cheese basket, Will. I really thought someone got my birthday wrong on some staff list or something."

"You sent her those cookies?" Will asked Mac.

"You sent her a whole wine and cheese basket."

"Will McAvoy knows how to show his appreciation." Will nodded.

"You really do," Mac replied dreamily. She hadn't kissed the man in hours and frankly now that he was in the same room and so sexy, it was untenable. This was ridiculous considering the years she went without him. However, now that she had him she didn't plan on wasting a moment.

"Oh this is gross. I will leave you love birds to it." Sloan joked as began to exit.

"Bye Sloan," The pair mumbled now totally distracted by goofily staring at each other.

The second the door clicked behind Sloan, Will gathered Mac in his arms and gave her a slow lingering kiss.

"We're at work," Mac murmured halfheartedly as Will moved from her lips, to trailing indulgent little kisses down her throat.

"We are collectively the boss." Will whispered into her ear before nibbling at the lobe a little bit.

Mac moaned at the delightful contact.

Will was so good at this.

Will was hers again.

It was almost unbelievable. Mac had felt homesick every place she lived, worked, or stayed at in the years following the break up. Only one man could make her feel at home and now she was finally there. That very man was currently doing amazing things with his tongue and her ear. Screw professionalism, for a little bit, anyway. Mac was still Mac after all and the news stopped for no man.

"Fine, five more minutes. Then back to work." Mac acquiesced before meeting Will's lips and kissing him soundly.

"Bet you I can make you want to double that time." Will responded between ardent kisses. He pulled her closer so their bodies were flush against each other and his hands made their way down to her ass.

"I want you all the time, Will. But we will have to wait for the really fun stuff till… Tonight?" Mac asked when they came up for air minutes later. She was somewhere between hopeful and shy that he would want things to progress the way she did.

"Tonight. And to be honest, I can barely wait that long. I missed you. God. I have missed you." Will confirmed fervently grinding his hips into her a little as he spoke. "I don't want to go."

Mac didn't particularly want him to leave either, but things were rapidly going from mildly to majorly inappropriate for the office. Will must have known that too because he pulled back from her a bit, but kept his arms loosely around her.

"If you stay much longer we are bound to give someone an eyeful. Not that I want you to leave any more than you want to go."

"You're right." Will confirmed before finally releasing her from his arms. "Newsnight won't anchor and produce itself."

Will walked out but paused in the doorway.

"Oh and Mac, I want you all the time too."

Mac smiled brilliantly as she admired the view of Will's retreating body.

Today, she had her best friend back.

Today, she had Will.

Today was good.


End file.
